Together We
by Fractured Dreams
Summary: A series of Oneshot's involving Kotetsu and Izumo, their lives, their friends and their love. Shounen aiyaoi. will contain some lemons.
1. Intimacy

**Disclaimer:**_ The world and the characters of Naruto don't belong to me!_

**Warnings:**_Yaoi/ Shounen Ai, slight language, and slight angst_

**Pairings: **_Kotetsu/Izumo_

**Comments: **_My first series of onshots, and all focused and Kotetsu/Izumo! There will be mentions of Genma/Raidou, and Kakashi/Iruka as well as other characters from Naruto! I hope you enjoy, because I loved writing it!

* * *

_

**_Intimacy_**

The smell of coffee woke Izumo. Groaning, he rolled over, reverently wishing for sleep to claim him again, as his bruised and batter body protested. Burying his nose in the pillow, he tried to ignore the tantalizing scent of freshly brewed coffee.

"I know you're awake."

"Go 'way, Tetsu," he mumbled into the pillow. " 'm sleeping."

"Sit up and drink it. You'll feel better."

Izumo didn't respond, and rubbed his face deeper into the pillow. He should have known better.

A shock of cold air hit him as his blankets were ripped away.

"Hey!" he yelled, curling painfully into a tight ball, all his muscles screaming at him for doing so.

"Don't ignore me. C'mon, sit up."

"I will if you give me back the blankets." Izumo insisted stubbornly.

"Fine."

He snatched his blankets back from his treacherous lover and sat up slowly, pushing his long, sleep mussed hair from his eyes and scowling at his grinning lover.

"Don't look at me like that. You needed to be woken up." Kotetsu settled his naked length on his side of the bed and reclaimed some of the covers for himself.

"Why?" he asked, sounding like a whinging child.

"Because you'll get yourself all out of whack if you sleep all day." Kotetsu replied, watching as he picked the hot cup of coffee and inhaled appreciatively.

It had been a long, long mission. A week of one disaster after the next. Nothing had gone as it should have. The client they had been sent to protect had been killed, despite his teams best efforts, innocent people had been hurt, his team members wounded and it had rained non-stop for a weeks. Izumo hated the cold, and getting soaked hadn't improved things. His clothes had chaffed his softened skin in all the sensitive places and he now had one uniform completely beyond repair. He'd been lucky that he had gotten away from that nasty battle with only bruises and nothing more.

He had arrived home soaked to the skin, exhausted, hungry and missing Kotetsu and hurting all over. Kotetsu hadn't been home, much to his dismay, so he'd showered miserably and collapsed straight into bed. He vaguely remembered Kotetsu moving around in the late hours of the night, and then later taking him into his arms, but beyond that, he had slept like a log.

Now to be woken up so rudely and unsympathetically had left him disgruntled and grumpy.

The strong black coffee helped to improve his bad mood. When he looked at Kotetsu lounging beside him completely naked and oblivious to the cold, Izumo felt his irritation evaporate almost immediately.

Kotetsu. His world, his love, his sanity. His lover possessed a wild, messy beauty which matched his brazen and daring personality so perfectly. Kotetsu attracted people with his outgoing and vibrant ways. He hid nothing from anyone, preferring to be open and honest (some may say blatant) with his opinions. Everything he did was done in extremes. It was the way he functioned, and everything about him made Izumo love him. It was that loud personality that had attracted him to begin with, just like many others.

They were complete opposites. Izumo was a private and reserved person around most others, and he hid his emotions easily, whereas Kotetsu's were written on his face for the world to see. Izumo was wary of people he didn't know very well, and he didn't trust easily; he preferred to wait and watch before deciding if he liked someone. Kotetsu liked and got along with most people. He made friends as easily as he breathed. Kotetsu frequently called him paranoid and Izumo retaliated by telling him that he was naïve and too trusting.

They were indeed, complete opposites in everything, but they fit. They fit together the way a jigsaw puzzled did, and neither would have it any other way.

Izumo put his coffee down, and moved over to him, curling up at his side with his head on Kotetsu's chest. He knew Kotetsu was grinning as he wrapped his arms around him.

He closed his eyes as the warmth of his lover seeped through him.

"How was the mission?"

"Shitty." He mumbled.

Those strong arms tightened around him in their protective embrace, and Izumo felt as if the world could crash down around them and he wouldn't care in the slightest. They didn't normally go into the details of their missions, unless it was unusually bad. It was an unspoken agreement, not to bring that aspect of their lives into their relationship. It would only complicate things too much.

"Some of those bruises look pretty bad."

Feeling those dark eyes looking at him, Izumo raised his head and looked back at him.

"They're fine."

"Hmmm."

He smoothed a hand over Kotetsu's broad, silken chest, as he inhaled that treasured scent.

"I'm fine." He whispered, as warm fingers wound their way through his hair.

"I missed you." Kotetsu's voice rumbled pleasantly through his chest under Izumo's ear.

"Missed you too."

Kotetsu rolled them over suddenly, surprising Izumo . He leant his weight on his forearms, so he wouldn't hurt Izumo's tender bruises, and settled between his legs. Izumo responded by wrapping his legs tightly around kotetsu's and clutching his biceps, as that familiar buzz began in his body, starting below his belly and working its way up.

Black eyes met brown ones and held.

"You have a few days off right?"

"Yeah. A week."

"Good. Let's stay in bed today."Kotetsu murmured, kissing him chastely before moving his lips to Izumo's throat.

Holding his breath as pleasure washed over him, Izumo looked over his shoulder.

"It's raining." He whispered.

"It is."

Izumo hated the rain. But he didn't mind it when he was in bed with Kotetsu. In fact it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

First one shot of many, hopefully! And all centred around Izumo and Kotetsu! Because there just isn't enough writing about them. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave some thoughts on your way out, hmm?

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!


	2. Addictions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Warnings: **Sexual content for this one folks! Shounen Ai/ Yaoi for those of you who don't know!

**Pairings: **Hagane Kotetsu / Kamizuki Izumo- if you don't know who these two are, go check out Leafninja dot com in the biographies section.

**Comments: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I think you'll like this one! I know I did ;)

* * *

_**Addictions**_

"Is that….what I think it is?" Izumo asked as he eyed his lover hopefully.

His eyes were glued to the half concealed package in his lover's hands, so he missed the mischievous grin and the evil glint in Kotetsu's eyes.

"That depends on what you think it is," was the cryptic reply.

"Stop being an ass and answer the question. Is it?"

"Is it what?" I don't read minds, you know. Although it would be cool if I could…"

Kotetsu was just oozing innocence and that only served to intrigue and frustrate Izumo even more as he scowled at the man from his curled up position on the couch. He was nestled in a warm cocoon of blankets and pillows, and Kotetsu happily plonked himself down on the other end of the couch, propping his feet up on the scratched and scarred coffee table.

"You know what I meant. Why are you being so mean? I'm sick!" Izumo complained.

It was a bad habit, he reminded himself and one he'd never been able to shake. Whenever he got sick, he would turn into a whiny brat. Only lots of attention and TLC could placate him. Despite the fact that he hated depending on others, he'd never been able to prevent the needy side of him from emerging when he was sick

Kotetsu got positively gleeful whenever he got a cold; he didn't get sick very often, and when he actually caught something, it was ten times as worse as it would be for someone else. It meant that he could dote on Izumo as much as he wanted to, and not suffer for it. That and the fact that he got to tease Izumo about it later.

As it was, h was just recovering form a bad case of winter flu, so although most of the symptoms had disappeared, he was still feeling incredibly weak and shaky and he expected that Kotetsu would take full advantage of this until he was well enough to do things on his own once more.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I can't resist an opportunity."

"You don't need to remind me. Well? What is it?"

"What's what?"

Izumo groaned and buried his head in one of his pillows in frustration. He was about to give up when an idea struck him. He grinned wickedly, knowing that Kotetsu couldn't see. For a moment he considered the consequences, but dismissed them almost instantly-it was well worth the risk, he decided.

He rolled over and flung the blankets partially off him. Admittedly, he was completely naked under the covers, and he'd be damned if he didn't use it to his advantage.

Izumo knew Kotetsu's weaknesses like the back of his hand, and sensuality was one of them. His blankets now covered only the most private parts of his anatomy, but left the rest of his body exposed.

"I feel hot, Tetsu," he whimpered. "I think I have another fever."

He stretched slightly, and watched as Kotetsu eyed his body, suspicious and hungry at the same time.

Slowly, he sat up and moved towards him, letting the blankets fall away completely. Kotetsu had dropped the packages down beside the couch. Just out of reach at the moment. But not for long.

Izumo rested his head against Kotetsu's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, sliding a leg over his lap and pressing his nee up against his groin.

"I don't feel so good, Tetsu," he whispered.

"R-really?" There was no mistaking the desire in his lover's roughened voice and Izumo hid a smirk. It was working, so far, but it wasn't over yet.

He moved his nee against him, rubbing ever so slightly….

And there it was. The undeniable physical evidence.

Izumo thoughtfully licked his lips and turned his head slightly, making sure his moistened lips made contact with Kotetsu's neck.

"Maybe I should go back to bed."

"Yeah. Maybe," Kotetsu agreed hoarsely.

He was still refusing to wrap his arms around Izumo, obviously knowing what he was up to, but making no move to stop him.

Izumo continued his small movements; his fingers accidentally brushing a nipple through his clothes, his nee rubbing against the groin, lips brushing the neck, his breath warm on the collarbone.

Kotetsu was definitely responding now. His arms came up around him, his muscles were tensed and that painfully obvious hardness in his pants was only growing harder.

"Won't you make me feel better Koibito?" he asked plaintively, making his voice a little hoarse and whiny.

"How would you like me to do that, Izumo?"

"Um….I'm not sure….Maybe a bath? No, it's too warm. I still feel hot."

A small groan escaped Kotetsu then, and Izumo had to force back his sniggering.

"Maybe something to eat?" Kotetsu suggested, utterly distracted by Izumo's attentions.

"That sounds tempting," Izumo paused. "But I don't know what I want…"

Izumo slowly slid a hand down the flat stomach, rubbing in small circles until he slipped his finger tips under the waistband of his lover's trousers to caress his hip lightly.

Kotetsu sucked his breath in, and he suddenly decided that he liked to torture his lover like this. In fact, he told himself, he should probably do it more often.

Hell, he'd be rock hard soon too, if he wasn't careful.

He slid his fingers around to the front, and with an expert flick of his fingers, he popped the button free.

"Gods…" Kotetsu hissed. "I'll get you anything you want."

Izumo smiled, and raised his head to look into Kotetsu's face. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, revealing the smooth column of his neck. It was so tempting, that he had to resist attacking that neck. He couldn't lose now. It was a vital point in his mission.

"Really? Anything?" he asked, injecting a hopeful tone into his voice.

"Yes. Anything."

He slid his hand all the way in and began to brush his finger tips slowly along the hardened length of him.

"Hmmm. Now what do I want? Let me see…" he pondered thoughtfully, not sure how much longer he could keep the game going.

"Izumo…" his partner managed, "Name it. I'll do it."

Now he wrapped his whole hand around him, and loosened the zipper as he began to move his hand, stroking him up and down ever so slowly.

Kotetsu groaned deeply then, the sound lighting a fire deep within Izumo's loins. He began to thrust slightly into Izumo's hand.

"You like that?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yeah…"

"You know what would make me feel good?"

"W-what?"

Abruptly he withdrew his hand and sat back.

Kotetsu's eyes shot open and he looked at him in dismay and desperation, but Izumo just stared back at him flatly.

"Chocolate."

"What?" A dazed Kotetsu asked.

"I want chocolate."

Kotetsu continued to stare for a long moment before he grinned.

"I see."

"Give me that chocolate and I'll finish," Izumo said, gesturing to Kotetsu's hardness.

Kotetsu reached down beside the couch and produced a large bar of chocolate. Izumo's eyes lit up and he gleefully snatched the offered bar away. He peeled back the wrapped and began to munch happily, unaware of Kotetsu watching him, smiling.

When he was halfway through the chocolate, he realized he was being observed and he stilled, knowing that his eyes widened comically when he saw the wicked smile in his lover's face.

He began to scramble away, chocolate forgotten in his hand, but Kotetsu was too fast. Moments later, Izumo was pinned beneath him, with his hands captured above his head.

His precious chocolate bar was taken away.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Zumo-chan. I'll have to punish you, I think."

Izumo began to squirm and plead. "Tetsu, please…"

"Hey, I might even reward you. See? Aren't I nice?"

Kotetsu waved the chocolate bar in front of his face, and Izumo's eyes followed it hungrily.

"Please, Tetsu! I don't feel well."

"Too bad. You have to finish what you start." Kotetsu grinned, thrusting his hardness against his groin as a reminder.

Izumo groaned at the flood of desire that this caused.

Kotetsu broke off a piece of chocolate and held it to his lips. Izumo accepted it, and Kotetsu kissed him, the sweet taste of chocolate spreading between them.

Perhaps, Izumo thought, this punishment wasn't so bad after all…..

* * *

Writing this cracked me up! I thought it was a funny scenario and I hope you did too! If anyone has any requests I'd be glad to give them a go. Just review (hint hint) and leave your ideas!

Thanks for reading guys! Might post the next one soon!


End file.
